


Hold On

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Regeneration, Tenth Doctor Era, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll do anything for her.  Even this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

He is very close to the point of regeneration. He knows this, he knows he can't hold out against it for ever, but he’s going to give it a damn good go.

The ethereal golden-yellow suffuses his body, and he convulses, but his mental strength is still intact and still he holds on. Because he's not ready.

He knows what'll happen, because it's happened before – over and over. It's only natural, in a species like his that walks through time long enough to see civilisations form from ashes, thrive for a span and then return once more to the dust from whence they came. He knows that when this body’s gone then all it has held dear will be but shadows in the sun of his new life, cobwebs in the inquiring blankness of a old-new mind.

He doesn’t want to lose her any more than he already has. He doesn’t want to lose hope that one day, maybe, the walls will not be walls any longer and he’ll hold her in his arms again. He doesn’t want to leave go of the fairytale happy-ever-after that maybe might come true.

He forgets, because he must, that “happy-ever-after” is not for the likes of him; forgets, because he cannot bear the agony of it, that he abandoned her because he couldn’t bear to watch her die.

And even as the inevitable happens, and his body succumbs, he’s clinging on to his memories of her. He refuses to let her go. Refuses to stop believing in the impossible.

He’s done it before, held her in his mind as he regenerated and come out the other end more in love with her than he’d ever thought possible. He’s done it before.

He can do it again.


End file.
